nes_nintendostufffandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations (ソニック ジェネレーションズ Sonikku jenerēshonzu?) is a platformer game for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS and PC. The game was made to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Japanese version has different subtitles: White Time and Space (白の時空 Shiro no Jikū?) for the home consoles, and Blue Adventures (青の冒険 Ao no Bōken?) for the 3DS version. All versions of this game can be played in 3D, but a 3DTV as well as a pair of 3D glasses are required for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It uses stereoscopic 3D with the involvement of a pair of screens in one. Development The development of Sonic Generations began in 2009 when Takashi Iizuka realized that there was no anniversary game planned for 2011. His idea for a tribute was accepted by Sega and development began. An internal poll was held by Sega for employees of Sega, including Sega of Japan, America and Europe asking what their favorite levels from the Sonic series were. After ranking the most popular levels, a website was launched holding another poll asking the opinions of fans of the series. In late 2010, rumors of a Sonic Anniversary game surfaced online. The rumors told of a game that would potentially feature remakes of levels from throughout Sonic's history in 2D and 3D. The game was alleged to be released on all major game consoles at the time: PSP, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, and DS. On 18 April 2011, Sonic Generations was finally announced for the PS3 and Xbox 360. A GameStop release list printed on 7 May 2011 showed a 3DS port of Generations with a tentative release date of 31 December 2011. Later in the month, a Sega-Sammy earnings report listed 3DS and PC versions of the game; however, a revised version of the report no longer listed either version. The June 2011 issue of Nintendo Power finally confirmed a 3DS version of Sonic Generations. It contained an in-depth preview and interview with Takashi Iizuka. The 3DS had minor story changes as well. The writers for the story are credited as Ken Pontac and Warren Graff of Happy Tree Friends fame. They also worked on Sonic Colors and MadWorld. Tetsu Katano, who directed Sonic and the Black Knight and did work on the Adventure series, directed the 3DS edition. Like Sonic Colors (DS), Sonic Team and Dimps co-developed the 3DS edition. Sega officially announced a PC version of the game on 11 October 2011. This version was outsourced and developed by UK company "Devil's Details". Plot Console The game's plot takes place following the events of Sonic Colors, in which Sonic the Hedgehog defeats Dr. Eggman and sends him out into space. In the past of Green Hill, Classic Sonic is running until he hears a noise. Suddenly, the mysterious entity known as the Time Eater appears in the sky and the screen washes white. In the present day, Sonic celebrates his birthday with his friends until the Time Eater disrupts the party, sucking everyone through various "time holes" and scattering them across different points in Sonic's past. Sonic tries to stop the monster, but is easily overwhelmed by its power. After regaining consciousness, Sonic finds himself in a strange dimension known as White Space, a realm where time and space end up after they have been 'erased' by being drained of color and life. Sonic rescues his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and as they search for their friends, they encounter versions of themselves from the past, referred to as their "Classic" selves. As the two Tails determine that Time Eater's actions are damaging time and space itself, which is why it is white and lifeless, both "Classic" and "Modern" Sonic race through their history, restoring time to normal and rescuing their friends. The also realize at one point that the Time Eater's weakness are the Chaos Emeralds. After restoring the worlds and collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, they discover that the mastermind behind the Time Eater is Eggman and his classic self, who was faking himself to be a victim of the Time Eater all along. He reveals that while drifting through space following the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman discovered the Time Eater, thinking about the idea to use its powers and decided to join forces with his past self to harness its power. Although the Time Eater manages to nearly defeat the two Sonics, the support of their friends and the power of the Chaos Emeralds allow them to transform into Super Sonic and confront both versions of Eggman. Despite attacking with missiles, warping arms and slowing down time, the Sonics penetrate the Time Eater's core, destroying it. The heroes return to the present and continue celebrating Sonic's birthday. After the party, Classic Sonic and Classic Tails travel back to their own time as everyone bids their farewells. A post-credits scene shows the two Eggmen lost in White Space. The two argue as they search for an exit, discuss whether or not they ever defeat Sonic and contemplate if they should go back and get their teaching degree as opposed to continuing their misdeeds. Nintendo 3DS The story begins with Classic Sonic in Green Hill. After completing Act 1, a purple vortex in the sky appears and surprises Classic Sonic. After that, it goes all the way to the present day and Sonic is invited to a birthday party by Tails. However, Sonic arrives early, so Tails tells him to wait. But then a vortex sucks Tails into it. Sonic jumps in but is "attacked", though he manages to get in anyway. Sonic sees a white world and wonders what's going on. Modern Sonic rescues Tails after restoring Green Hill, and Tails tells him that he sees a big city in nighttime and a giant mushroom, so Sonic decides to go check those places out, being followed by Classic Sonic, who is believed by Tails to be Modern Sonic. After restoring Casino Night, Tails informs Sonic that he feels like he has been there and Sonic mentions that he had a some sort of déjà vu of that place too. After restoring all of the zones in the Classic Era, the Boss Gate opens and Sonic enters it. He then sees Classic Sonic through a glass, thinking that it's a mirror. Then, both Sonics hear Eggman's voice, and Classic decides to follow the voice through a portal, but Modern was unable to get there in time. After entering the portal, Classic Sonic meets with Metal Sonic and races him. After winning, Classic Sonic meets with Classic Eggman on his giant robot, the Big Arm.After the boss fight with the Big Arm, Classic Eggman is kidnapped by the Time Eater and After the boss fight with the Big Arm, Classic Eggman is kidnapped by the Time Eater andthe 2 Sonics and the 2 Tailses meet. The Tails' explain that they're traveling through time and space. Classic Sonic then learns the Homing Attack after Modern Sonic used it on some Spinners. After clearing the Adventure Era, which is comprised of Emerald Coast, and Radical Highway, the Sonics go to the boss gate and Modern Sonic tells Classic Sonic that he's going to take care of it. After beating both Shadow and the Biolizard, Tails does some modifications to Modern Sonic's shoes so he can do the Stomp. After the DS Era, comprised of Water Palace and Tropical Resort, Sonic meets with Silver, and then Modern Eggman again on his Egg Emperor. After the fight, Eggman is kidnapped by the Time Eater again. After restoring all the levels and collecting the Chaos Emeralds, the Sonics go to fight the Time Eater who turned out to be some sort of monster being controlled by both Classic and Modern Eggman, and from seeing both Tails defend the Sonics from the monster, the Chaos Emeralds allow the Sonics to go Super. After defeating the Time Eater, both Sonics and Tails return to the place where the party was going to take place, and Modern Sonic starts eating his chilli dog. However, Classic Tails realizes that the vortex to the past is closing, so he and Classic Sonic have to go back. Just before leaving, Classic Sonic shows Modern that he's learning the Boost as well. After telling him to have a great future, Modern Sonic says goodbye to Classic Sonic and he, along with Classic Tails, return to the past. In the post-credits scene, both Classic and Modern Eggman are trapped in the White Space, and argue with each other. The real difference is that a teaching degree is not mentioned, and it simply ends with Classic Eggman asking his future self what time it is a second time. Reception Sonic Generations was very well received by critics. Much praise was given to the gameplay, level design, speed and graphics whilst criticizing the story and overall length of the game. Playstation Official Magazine stated that "Sonic Generations was a masterpiece of platform game design" and Gametrailers said that "Sonic Generations is the best Sonic game this decade". As of 31 January 2013, Sonic Generations has sold approximately 2.4 million copiesneededand is still selling. However, the 3DS version received much less praise than its console counterpart, with critics complaining about the similarities between Classic Sonic & Modern Sonic, the lack of handheld levels and the overall replay value, but was praised for keeping the stage's designs extremely faithful to their original design. Characters Playable *Sonic the Hedgehog (Both Classic and Modern) *Super Sonic (Both Classic and Modern) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic; in "Tails: Toxic Skies" mission) Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Both Classic and Modern) *Knuckles the Echidna (Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) *Amy Rose(Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) *Cream the Rabbit(Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) *Rouge the Bat (Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) *Vector the Crocodile(Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version ) (Cameo too) *Espio the Chameleon(Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) *Charmy Bee (Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) *Blaze the Cat(Console/PC version) (indirectly mentioned in 3DS version) (Cameo too) Supporting *Omochao (Optional guide) (Console/PC) *Cheese the Chao (Follows Cream) (Console/PC) (Cameo in 3DS version) *Chao (They appear in a Speed Highway mission and a City escape mission) *Animal friends (Flickies and other species must be rescued) *Orange Wisp (Console power-up for Modern Sonic) *Pink Wisp (Console power-up for Classic Sonic) *Red Wisp (3DS power-up for Classic Sonic) *Cyan Wisp (3DS power-up for Modern Sonic) Cameos *Fang the Sniper - City Escape (Wanted poster) *Bean the Dynamite - City Escape (Wanted poster) *Bark the Polar Bear - City Escape (Wanted poster) *Mighty the Armadillo - City Escape ("Missing since 1993" poster) *Ray the Flying Squirrel - City Escape ("Missing since 1993" poster) *Chao- Speed Highway/City Escape/Crisis City/Radical Highway ("Chao in Space" billboard in Speed Highway, "Chao in Space 2" billboard in City Escape, "Chao in Space 3" for Crisis City, "Chao in Space 4" in Speed Highway's hub world section and a neon sign for Radical Highway) & Trophy room *Perfect Chaos - City Escape ("Chao in Space 2", also a boss) *Big the Cat - Casino Night (neon sign) & Trophy room *E-102 Gamma - Profile Card (3DS only, optional favorite character) *E-123 Omega - Speed Highway (road sign) & Trophy room *Death Egg Robot - Speed Highway ("Chao in Space" billboard in Speed Highway) *Tikal - Speed Highway ("Chao in Space: The Search For Tikal" billboard) *Chip - Speed Highway (road sign) & Trophy room *Jet the Hawk - Speed Highway (road sign) & Trophy Room *Wave the Swallow - Speed Highway (road sign) *Storm the Albatross - Speed Highway (road sign) *NiGHTS - Radical Highway (NiGHTS hotel version only) *Orbot & Cubot - (Eggman mentions that he left them in space after the events of Sonic Colors; current status unknown) *White Wisps - Planet Wisp (In the beginning of both acts) *Mii - Profile Card, Wi-Fi Icon. *Mephilies the Dark-Crisis City *Dark Gaia Enemies *Dr. Eggman (Both Classic and Modern; arch-rivals of Sonic(s)) Console/PC *Moto Bug - Green Hill *Giant Moto Bug - Green Hill (mission) *Chopper - Green Hill/Seaside Hill *Mega Chopper - Green Hill/Seaside Hill *Crabmeat - Green Hill/Planet Wisp *Buzz Bomber - Green Hill *Buzzer - Green Hill *Giant Buzz Bomber - Green Hill (mission) *Spiny - Chemical Plant *Grabber - Chemical Plant *Eggrobo - Sky Sanctuary *Cop Speeder - Speed Highway *Mono Beetle - City Escape *Gun Beetle - City Escape *Gun Hunter - City Escape *Egg Pawn - Seaside Hill/Planet Wisp *Spinner - Seaside Hill/Speed Highway/Planet Wisp *Electro Spinner - Seaside Hill/Speed Highway/Planet Wisp *Iblis Biter - Crisis City *Iblis Taker - Crisis City *Iblis Worm - Crisis City *Egg Fighter - Rooftop Run *Egg Launcher (H)]] - Rooftop Run *Egg Launcher (H+V)]] - Rooftop Run *Egg Launcher (V)]] - Rooftop Run *Egg Chaser - Rooftop Run *Aero-Cannon - Rooftop Run *Sandworm - Planet Wisp *Buzzer - Planet Wisp Nintendo 3DS *Moto Bug - Green Hill *Chopper - Green Hill *Crabmeat - Green Hill *Buzz Bomber - Green Hill *Newtron - Green Hill *Crawl - Casino Night *Butterdroid - Mushroom Hill *Mushmeanie - Mushroom Hill *Dragonfly - Mushroom Hill *Madmole - Mushroom Hill *Baby Kiki - Emerald Coast *Rhino-Tank - Emerald Coast *Sweeper - Emerald Coast *Mono Beetle - Radical Highway *Gold Beetle - Radical Highway *Gun Hunter - Radical Highway *Blue Eagle GUN Plane - Radical Highway *Egg Flapper - Water Palace *Knight Pawn - Water Palace *Klagen - Water Palace *Egg Pawn - Tropical Resort *Spinner - Tropical Resort Bosses and Rivals Rivals *Classic Metal Sonic: Stardust Speedway/ Casino Night *Shadow the Hedgehog: Final Rush/Radical Highway *Silver the Hedgehog: Crisis City/Tropical Resort Console/PC Bosses *Death Egg Robot: Death Egg *Perfect Chaos: Station Square *Egg Dragoon: Eggmanland Nintendo 3DS Bosses *Big Arm: Launch Base *Biolizard: Cannon's Core *Egg Emperor: Final Fortress Final Boss *Time Eater: Center of Time Items *Rings *Red Star Rings *Item Boxes *10 rings boxes **Invincibility (Classic only in Console/PC version, both in 3DS version) **Shield (clear in Console/PC version, green in 3DS version) **Flame Shield **Lightning Shield **Aqua Shield **Speed Sneakers (Console/PC version) **Extra Life **Skateboard (Classic Sonic only, Console/PC version) **Wisps (Sealed in Wisp Capsules) (Orange and Pink Wisps in PS3/360/PC Version and Cyan and Red Wisps in 3DS Version) *Bomb (3DS version) *Chaos Emeralds *Boss Gate Keys (Console/PC version) *Media (Music, Art, and Videos) Voice Actors Classic Sonic is silent throughout the game, but still shows his personality through his actions and gestures. Aaron Webber mentioned in an interview, that if anyone were to be Classic Sonic, it would be Jaleel White. Aaron had to make a choice whether Classic Sonic would be voiced by Jaleel White or have no voice at all. Aaron also mentioned that he grew up with the classic cartoons of Sonic like Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and he thought Jaleel White did a fantastic job. Voice overs exist not only for English and Japanese, but for German, French, Italian, and Spanish. External Links Official website Official Japanese website